Described below is a method for generating an address field.
Currently, more and more different types of both mobile and wire-connected communication networks having completely different characteristics and magnitudes are being designed, developed and used for the most varied applications. In this situation, a prerequisite for communication between terminals or network nodes of the communication networks is the question how receivers of an electronic message can be efficiently addressed in future. This applies especially to those electronic messages for which a transmission occurs simultaneously to several receivers.